Retrouvailles
by Pinnk-kun
Summary: Ils se rencontrent plusieurs années plus tard dans un café de la place.


_La défaite ne devrait jamais être une source de découragement, mais plutôt une nouvelle impulsion._ **Auteur inconnu.**

\- « **Oh, c'est toi !** **Quelle surprise de te voir là,** **Sasuke !** **Ca** **fait tellement longtemps ! »** Fit une voix féminine en face de lui.

Sasuke décrocha son regard de son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la jeune femme qui venait de faire irruption au fil de ses idées. Pendant quelques minutes, il eut de la peine à la reconnaître. Elle était plus élancée que dans ses souvenirs, son visage plus ovale, et certainement plus maquillé. Elle avait changé. Elle avait plus de forme, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus longs. Elle les avait nattés en une longue tresse, et si ce n'était cette trace de familiarité qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix, il lui aurait répondu qu'elle s'était trompé de personne.

Jamais sans doute, auparavant, elle n'aurait songé à porter ce qu'elle portait là. Celle dont il avait souvenance, n'était pas de ceux qui portaient des mini robes de soleil et d'énormes lunettes. Elle n'aimait pas l'attention, et préférait nettement se fondre dans la masse. Mais, la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait aucun problème, à être l'attraction de tout le café. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, homme comme femme, et il savait, qu'elle le savait, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, ni n'en ressentait la moindre gêne. Elle ôta son chapeau de paille et ses lunettes, ancrant son regard nacré dans celui ténébreux de son interlocuteur, elle lui fit un sourire. Un sourire de femme. Sûre de soi. Promettant à lui seul, monts et merveilles. Elle était définitivement devenue une femme, loin était, l'adolescente qui rougissait pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- « **C'est moi,** **Hinata** **Hyuga »** , suppléa-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il l'avait déjà reconnu. Sans attendre d'invitation, elle tira la chaise qui se trouvait à proximité, et s'y assise, posant son sac à main sur la table, ainsi que ses lunettes et son chapeau. « **J'arrive** **pas croire qu'on se rencontre ici. Après tout ce temps.** **Alors, qu'est-ce** **que tu deviens depuis le lycée ? »**

Pas une seule fois, le sourire n'avait quitté son visage. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table, le regardant par-dessus son ordinateur qu'il n'avait toujours pas fermé. Finalement décida-t-il, en posant délicatement le capot, ce n'était pas le mauvais moment, pour reparler à une vieille connaissance, peut-être cela lui donnerait-il même de nouvelles idées.

 **-** « **Cela fait quoi ? »** Renchérit-elle, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre à la question **.** « **Dix ans aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à te reconnaître. »**

L'adolescente qu'elle était avait-elle toujours été aussi excitée? On aurait dit un chien à qui on avait donné un nouvel os.

 **-** « **Vraiment ? »**

Elle fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, examinant avec attention son vieil ami.

\- « **Peut-être ta voix »,** dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « **Elle est beaucoup plus grave. Tes cheveux ont également poussé. »** La brune posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, toujours en pleine concentration, un sourire d'un tout autre genre se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « **Et tu sembles beaucoup plus musclé qu'auparavant.**  
 **-** **Ça** **fait beaucoup ça, pour quelqu'un qui était censé ne pas avoir changé. »**

Elle rit de bon cœur. Un rire cristallin, qui lui dessinait de belles fossettes. Et Sasuke pu enfin voir que sous ses airs de femme, elle avait toujours quelques fois, les traits d'une enfant.

\- « **Alors, disons que tu as changé, tout en restant le même**. Le brun leva un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. **Tu vois** , s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, pointant son index sur le visage du brun. **Tu fais toujours** **ca.** **Tu parles toujours plus avec le visage qu'avec la bouche. »**

La serveuse vint à ce moment-là, emportant la tasse vide de Sasuke, et prit une nouvelle commande : deux crèmes glacées. Une fois l'ordre noté, elle releva son regard de son calepin, et fixa avec attention Hinata, et en réponse la brune lui sourit.

\- « **Vous ne seriez pas** -commença-t-elle surexcitée, mais le brun à chemise bleue carrelée, lui coupa brutalement la parole.  
 **-** **Je voudrais mon dessert pour aujourd'hui si possible. »**

La jeune femme, une adolescente, rougit violemment avant de bégayer des excuses et d'aller chercher leur commande. Hinata la regarda un moment entrer dans les cuisines, avant de ramener son regard vers l'Uchiha, qui ne semblait nullement désolé. Sur ce point-là non plus, il n'avait pas changé, songea-t-elle. Il était aussi beau que froid. S'il ne faisait pas rougir les filles de par son physique, il le faisait de par sa rudesse.

\- « **Tu es encore en contact avec les autres ?** S'enquit-elle plutôt que de lui faire de reproches. Ce serait prêcher dans le désert, avec lui.  
\- **Avec quelques et toi ?**  
 **-** **Avec quelques** **également.** Répéta-t-elle ce qu'il venait de dire. **Sakura** **et** **Ino** **sont médecins, Kiba est** **vétérinaire, Shino étudie les insectes.**  
\- **Naruto** **travaille avec le** **maire**. Continua-t-il pour elle, lorsqu'elle se tu un instant, pour fouiller dans sa mémoire.  
 **-** **Vraiment** , s'exclama-t-elle, cette information-là, elle ne la détenait pas, **il a toujours aimé la politique.** **Je le verrai bien président, d'ici dix ou quinze années de plus.** **Et** **toi** , Elle fixa un instant son ordinateur, avec de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux. **Tu es écrivain. J'avoue que** **ca** **m'a** **plutôt** **pas mal étonné, lorsque je l'ai appris.**  
 **-** **...Et moi j'ai été plutôt étonné de te voir devenir mannequin.** **Il y a tes photos à chaque coin de rue. »**

Elle eut un sourire à cette remarque, un sourire, qui, d'une certaine façon, ne sonnait pas vrai. Détournant son regard du sien, elle le posa un instant sur ses mains, qu'elle avait posée sur la table, jouant avec la bande blanche de son chapeau de paille. Ensuite, elle fixa la vitre, regardant un instant les voitures passées.

Peut-être était-ce elle, qui avait été le plus étonné, par son choix de carrière. Elle-même ne savait pas trop, pourquoi elle avait choisi ce métier.

 **-** « **Ca** **fait beaucoup voyager** , répondit-elle finalement à sa propre question, en reposant son attention sur celui en face d'elle. **Et en plus, c'est l'agence qui paie le transport.** **Tu fais le tour du monde, en ne déboursant quasiment rien de tes propres poches.**  
 **-** **Et tu aimes tant que** **ca,** **voyager ? »**

La serveuse revint avec deux bols, qu'elle mit devant chacun. Elle eut un remerciement de la part d'Hinata, et Sasuke, lui, se contenta de ne pas répondre. Elle repartit par où elle était venue, quelques rougeurs de gêne encore sur ses joues.

\- « **J'aimais plutôt assez »** , soupira-t-elle, comme réponse à sa question, avant de prendre quelques bouchées de son dessert. Le brun en fit de même.

Le silence s'installa. Elle ne savait pas pour lui, mais pour elle, ce silence n'était pas tellement agréable. Ca lui rappelait les gros blancs, qu'ils avaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre vers la fin de leur dernière année.

 **-** « **J'ai lu deux de tes livres** , injecta-t-elle après une nouvelle cuillérée. **Ils sont sacrément gores et terriblement longs. »**

Le brun leva un sourcil dubitatif vers elle. D'une certaine façon, il ne la décrirait pas comme le genre de personne à aimer les livres d'horreur ou de poursuites judiciaires ni policières. Mais auparavant, il ne l'aurait pas décrite comme une personne qui serait prête à faire des séances de photo en maillot de bain non plus.

\- « **Lesquels ? »** Se contenta-t-il finalement de demander.

 **-** **«** _ **Les damnés**_ **et** _ **la mort avant la vie**_ **». Sept cent quatre douze pages et** **huit cent** **quatre-vingt** **trois** **pour l'autre. Aucun des deux ne finis bien.** Elle laissa sa cuillère dans sa bouche, la tenant toujours par son index et son pouce. D'un regard emplis de question, elle poursuivit. **Tout le monde meurt à la fin.**  
 **-** **Tout ne** **finit** **pas toujours comme on le voudrait dans la vie.**  
 **-** **Peut-être** acquiesça-t-elle. **J'ai passé de bons moments à les lire cela dit. Il y avait même une touche de romance. »**

Le brun haussa les épaules.

 **-** « **Je ne pouvais pas exactement me contenter de tuer tout le monde. Il fallait bien une trame pour l'histoire.**  
 **-** **Et toi,** Elle retira la cuillère et la reposa dans le bol. **N'y** **a-t-il** **que tes bouquins dans ta vie ?** **Ya-t-il** **de la romance aussi ? »**

Une impression de déjà-vu traversa le brun. Sauf que la dernière fois, les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était lui, qui lui avait demandé : n'y a-t-il, que de la romance dans ta vie ? N'as-tu pas de but ?

 **-** « **Tu te souviens** , poursuivit-elle, **c'était avant les vacances, j'avais rompu avec** **Naruto** **depuis quoi, six mois** **je crois. Nous étions tous les deux dans un café, exactement comme celui-ci. C'était censé être une sortie en copain, et les autres étaient arrivés en retard.** Elle eu un sourire à ce détail **. Et je me suis dit que j'en** **profiterai. Je me suis lancé à l'eau, et je me suis déclarée.** Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que son regard devenait doux et nostalgique. **Toute** **bégayante** **et rougissante, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.** **Je ne souviens plus tellement de ce que tu m'as dit, j'ignore comment je suis rentrée, mais jamais de ma vie je n'avais autant pleuré que ce** **soir là,** rit-elle. »

Il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Sa déclaration avait été faite une semaine après que Naruto et Ino ne s'étaient mis ensemble. Et même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement amoureux de la Hyuga à cette époque-là, il devait avouer que la froideur de sa réponse était plus provenue du fait qu'il pensait être utilisé pour rendre son meilleur ami jaloux, que de son manque d'attachement.

Hinata observa un instant son ami plongé dans ses pensées, avant de terminer sa sucrerie

 **-** « **Après, c'était tendu entre nous.**  
 **-** **Tu m'as fui comme la peste.** Rectifia l'autre, comme pour dire que la gêne ne venait que de son côté à elle.  
 **-** **Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?** sourit-elle **? J'étais morte de honte à chaque fois que je te voyais.**  
 **-** **Je suppose que tu es guéri maintenant. »**

Il déposa sa cuillère dans le bol désormais vide, et la vit sourire. Elle faisait ca abondamment.

 **-** **Je suppose.** Dit-elle énigmatique. »

Une sonnerie retentit, et Sasuke vit la brune retirer un smart phone de son sac à main, lui lancer un regard désolé, avant de promettre à la personne à l'autre bout du fil d'être là dans cinq minutes.

« - **Tu me passes ton numéro ?** Demanda-t-elle, en remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, et sortant de son sac un billet qu'elle déposa près de son bol vide.  
\- **Et pourquoi je ferai ça,** rétorqua sans surprise le brun. Décidément, niveau caractère, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, mais c'était là, ce qui faisait son charme.  
 **-** **Parce que ce sera une bonne occasion pour te vanter d'avoir le numéro** **d'un** **mannequin et bientôt actrice, dans tes contacts. Qui sait, peut-être je serais même l'actrice principale dans l'adaptation que tu prévois** **faire de ton dernier roman.**  
 **-** **Comment tu sais-**  
 **-** **Tsk,** **Tsk** , le coupa-t-elle, en se mettant debout, **j'ai mes sources**. Sans attendre d'invitation, elle prit le téléphone du brun, qui était posé près de son ordinateur et y entra son numéro. Elle appela son téléphone à elle, et à la première sonnerie, coupa l'appel, reposant le téléphone là où elle l'avait pris. **Il serait peut-être temps d'essayer les mots de passe,** conseilla-t-elle, même si de toute évidence, le manque de mot de passe venait de lui être profitable, **ce serait bien**. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez. **Je** **t'appellerai** **ce soir. »**

Confiante en elle, elle sortit avec un sourire du café. Après tout, il paraîtrait que si on y arrivait pas du premier coup, retenter sa chance donnerait de meilleurs résultats. Et Hinata se sentait beaucoup plus bien dans sa peau qu'il y a de cela dix ans. Peut-être n'avait-elle toujours pas de but dans sa vie, mais sa vie ne lui déplaisait pas, telle qu'elle était.

Le brun regarda sortir son amie, un micro sourire sur le visage. Elle avait nettement plus d'audace. Et il aurait envie de demander où était passée toute son innocence ? Il avait du mal à se décider s'il la préférait tel quel ou si cela lui aurait été préférable qu'elle n'eusse pas autant changé.

Il prit son téléphone, ouvrit ses contacts, et contrairement au Hinata Hyuga dont il se serait attendu, elle avait écrit Hina, son nom de mannequin, et à côté du nom, avait mis l'emoji d'un cœur. Il secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout compte fait, il attendait avec impatience, la tombée de la nuit.


End file.
